Sweet (MinGa)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: /"Siapa tau kau akan tertular hamil sepertiku jika kau menggendong bayi, Yoong." Yoongi yang mendengarnya seketika berhenti menimang-nimang Jungkook. Yoongi terlihat memandang lantai dengan pandangan kosong. / MinYoon. MinGa. Park Jimin!Top Min Yoongi!Bottom. Some NamJin. MPreg. Romance. Family. Fluff.


**Sweet**

 **By adrienlee**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n : FF ini 100% milik Adrien Lee. Dilarang keras meng-copy paste dimanapun kecuali sudah izin terlebih dahulu.**

.

.

.

"Jim?"

Suara pintu terbuka dan sapaan lembut membuat Jimin sontak menolehkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas berisi laporan-laporan –memuakan- di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui bahwa istri cantiknya yang memanggilnya barusan. Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Jimin dengan piyama biru langitnya dan kerucutan bibir gemuknya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan menandakan sang empunya baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Terbangun, _babe_?" sapa Jimin masih dengan senyumnya. Lalu sambil beranjak dari duduknya, "Kemarilah."

Yoongi yang sedang dalam mode –ngambek-ngambek-nurut- pun berjalan menghampiri meja kerja di tengah ruangan boros listrik itu –ini menurut Yoongi- menghampiri sang suami yang masih betah tersenyum. Demi tuhan siapa lagi yang akan dengan sukarelanya tersenyum setampan itu di pukul 00:39 malam ini selain suaminya. Tsk...

Jimin yang mengerti jika istrinya sedang dalam mode ngambek pun membentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang menawarkan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk istrinya itu. Yoongi yang memang butuh sebuah pelukan pun langsung merengsek masuk menubruk dada Jimin dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Kepalanya ia biarkan tenggelam dalam dada bidang Jimin. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam sisa aroma _cologne_ favorit Jimin yang bercampur dengan aroma sabunnya yang justru membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

"Ada apa, sayang? Hm? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Jimin dengan suara lembuatnya. Bibirnya tak henti-henti mengecupi rambut maupun leher Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi semakin mengantuk lagi. Oh jangan lupakan usapan pada punggung dan pinggangnya yang sangat nyaman.

"Ani." jawaban Yoongi singkat.

Jimin yang mendengar ada nada kesal dalam jawaban istrinya itu pun dibuat tersenyum geli karena ia yakin sekarang istrinya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu kenapa terbangun, hm?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jimin lalu memandang lekat suaminya itu. Ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan sampai membuat Jimin tidak rela melewatkannya sedetikpun.

"Kau tidak memelukku! Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau lebih nyaman tidur di ruangan boros listrik ini daripada tidur disampingku? Apa sekarang aku sudah tidak nyaman lagi untuk kau peluk? Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih mencintai meja dan kursi keras disini daripada ranjang empuk kita? Lalu-"

 _Chup_

Sebuah kecupan meghentikan rengekan Yoongi yang demi tuhan Jimin terkesima melihatnya. Sejak kapan seorang Min Yoongi jadi begitu cerewet karena ditinggal tidur sendirian. Padahal seingat Jimin sejak pernikahan mereka 3 bulan yang lalu, sudah 2 kali Jimin pergi meninggalakan Yoongi sendiri untuk pergi ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Perlahan saja sayang menjawabnya. Aku takut bibirmu ini jatuh kalau kau berbicara dengan cepat seperti tadi."

"Makanya kau jangan pernah pergi lagi saat aku tertidur. Rasanya ada yang hilang saat kau tidak memelukku lagi, Jim. Kau mengerti?" protes Yoongi kesal.

Jimin tersenyum maklum menghadapi Yoongi yang sedang dalam mode ngambek ini. Walaupun terlihat menggemaskan, ucapan Yoongi tadi membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah sering meninggalkannya tertidur sendirian. Entah itu ke luar kota maupun hanya ke ruangan kerjanya yang berjarak 1 ruangan dari kamar tidurnya. Dalam hati Jimin berjanji mulai malam ini ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yoongi tidur sendirian lagi. Jimin rela menukar apapun yang ia miliki demi selalu tertidur di samping istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Eum aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, eoh? Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu tidur sendirian lagi. Sudah ya marahnya?"

"Janji?"

"Ne, aku janji. Janji seorang suami."

"Okay. Tapi-"

"Apa lagi sayang? Kau sudah mengantuk lagi? Ayo lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar sekarang."

Jimin pun melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan langsung menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi. Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang semua laporan-laporan memuakan yang ada diatas mejanya. Biarkan saja itu menjadi urusan kantornya. Di rumah, Jimin hanya akan menjadi milik istrinya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Jim?"

"Hm, apalagi sayang? Tidurlah, ini sudah larut." jawab Jimin sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin kecupanmu yang seperti tadi lagi?"

Sontak Jimin membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi sudah terpejam mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Pertanyaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba itu benar-benar mengejutkanya. Jimin sampai dibuat tertegun seperti ini.

"Jim, kecup aku lagi, ya? Kau mau kan?"

Heol! Siapa yang tidak mau mengecup bibir gemuk menggoda itu ya tuhan.

 _Chup_

"Sudah?"

"Tidak. Lagi."

 _Chup_

"Sekali lagi. Ah tidak, dua kali lagi."

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

"Ah senangnya. Kenapa aku jadi senang seperti ini, Jim? Oh ya tuhan rasanya aku ingin terus tersenyum sampai esok hari." seru Yoongi senang.

Memang benar saja senyuman manis Yoongi tidak luntur sejak kecupan pertama yang diberikan Jimin secara cuma-cuma itu. Senyuman semanis gula yang otomatis membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum juga walaupun ia bingung juga sih melihat reaksi istrinya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Jim, satu lagi dan aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak sampai esok hari. Aku janji."

Tuhan tolong Jimin agar tidak terkena penyakit diabetes karena demi tuhan permintaan manis Yoongi ditambah senyumannya itu benar-benar berbahaya bagi kesehatan Jimin.

"Tidak perlu kau memintanya aku akan selalu mengecupmu, sayang."

 _Chup_

Kali ini kecupan Jimin dibarengi sebuah lumatan dan gigitan nakal yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciuman semi-panas mereka. Sementara Yoongi, hanya menikmatinya dengan senang hati dan tak ingin membalasnya. Biarkan kali ini saja Yoongi yang hanya menerima kecupan memabukan dari suami tampannya ini.

Sebelum mengakhiri ciumannya, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi. Menatap kedua mata sayu milik Yoongi yang sangat jelas sedang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Yoongi yang mendapatkan tatapan penuh pemujaan dari suaminya hanya bisa terus tersenyum lebar. Yoongi sendiri pun bingung mengapa perasaannya malam ini sangat amat bahagia saat berada dalam pelukan suaminya ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi semakin tersenyum sampai rasanya ia rela jika bibirnya akan sobek sebentar lagi.

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin ikut tersenyum sampai matanya hilang tenggelam dalam senyumannya. Keduanya saling berbagi senyuman penuh arti itu tanpa peduli bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01:12 malam.

.

.

.

"Jim, siang nanti kau mau kan menemaniku mengunjungi Seokjin _hyung_ di rumah sakit?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ipad_ tipis yang sedang digenggamnya ke Yoongi yang sedang mencuci piring sarapan mereka beberapa menit lalu. Jimin sudah tampan dengan pakaian santainya sementara Yoongi masih memakai piyama yang dikenakannya tadi malam. Atau lebih tepatnya piyama milik Jimin yang dikenakan Yoongi setelah _kegiatan malam_ yang mereka lakukan. Ya. Kalian tidak salah dengar. Kegiatan malam mereka. Kegiatan malam sepasang suami istri.

Setelah sesi romantis mereka yang saling balas tersenyum tadi malam, mereka –ini sebenarnya Jimin yang mengusulkan–tapi Yoongi juga setuju saja sih- memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ke sesi yang lebih panas dan lebih romantis lagi. Hal itu juga yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Jimin masih duduk tenang di ruang makan rumah mereka padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:58 pagi. Jimin sih tenang tenang saja karena pada kenyataannya sebagai seorang anak dari direktur _Heaven Corporation –_ perusahaan besar kedua di korea selatan yang bergerak di bidang properti- Jimin mempunyai selusin karyawan terpercaya yang siap membantunya jika dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Jimin datang ke kantor. Ya contohnya hari ini. Jimin tidak pergi ke kantor dengan alasan ingin menikmati saat-saat istrinya yang sedang dalam mood bahagia ini. Kebetulan juga hari ini tidak ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan Jimin datang ke kantor dan lagipula Jimin kan masih termasuk pengantin baru seperti ucapan ayahnya tadi saat Jimin meminta izin tidak bekerja.

 _"_ _...yasudah, Jim. Nikmatilah waktumu hari ini dengan istrimu. Lagipula menurutku, kau dan Yoongi masih termasuk pengantin baru yang butuh hari-hari tenang seperti hari ini. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan urusan pekerjaan. Ayah percaya kau bisa menangani semuanya dan bertanggung jawab atas posisimu. Semoga harimu dan Yoongi menyenangkan. Ah ya, beritahu Yoongi kalau ayah dan ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu pertama kami dan..."_

Ya begitulah kira-kira yang ayah Jimin ucapkan.

"Seokjin _hyung?_ Di rumah sakit?"

Jimin sedikit mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi pada sahabat istrinya itu sampai ia bisa berada di rum- "Ah! Seokjin _hyung_ sudah melahirkan?"

"Hm, tadi pagi sekitar pukul 4 pagi Namjoon _hyung_ menghubungiku."

Yoongi yang sudah selesai mencuci piring pun berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan tanpa aba-aba duduk di pangkuan Jimin dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Lalu dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin tanpa menyadari Jimin yang terkejut. Sumpah demi apapun, selama 3 tahun 10 bulan mereka berpacaran dan 3 bulann 12 hari mereka menikah, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi bertingkah seperti ini. Jimin tentu saja tidak masalah –malah terlalu senang- dengan tingkah Yoongi yang berani ini, tapi tetap saja Jimin heran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada istrinya ini.

"Kau tau? Bayi Seokjin _hyung_ itu kembar, Jim. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aaah...aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka." ucap Yoongi yang diakhiri dengan tawa gemas dan-

 _Chup_

-sebuah kecupan di bibir Jimin. Lagi. Jimin dibuat terdiam lagi dengan tingkah manis dan berani Yoongi ini.

Merasa ia harus menanggapi ucapan Yoongi barusan, buru-buru Jimin menghentikan tatapan melongonya dan tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Woah...aku juga jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Iya kan? Tidak sabar kan? Aah pasti mereka sangat menggemaskan."

 _Chup_

Kembali sebuah kecupan diakhir kalimatnya.

Tunggu. Entah ini kenyataan atau hanya perasaan Jimin saja, tapi pandangan mata Yoongi selama mereka berbicara tadi hanya terpaku pada bibirnya saja. Hanya sesekali saja memandang mata Jimin.

"Ah! Jimin. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi belanja hadiah untuk mereka? Hm?"

 _Chup_

Benar. Ini kenyataan. Ini bukan sekedar perasaan Jimin saja. Yoongi memang hanya terfokus pada bibirnya. Woah Min Yoongi.

"Hm? Hadiah? Tentu saja itu ide yang bagus, sayang." Jimin yang masih dalam keadaan –woah-Min-Yoongi- itu hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat saja.

"Okay. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang." ujar Yoongi dengan keriangan yang mencapai tingkat delapan puluh persen.

"Hm. Aku akan menunggumu setelah aku juga berganti pakaian."

Yoongi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi baru tiga langkah, Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri Jimin lagi dengan berlari kecil dan-

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

-memberikan tiga kecupan sekaligus.

"Aku takut akan merindukan ini nanti saat mandi." kekeh Yoongi lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka.

Oh tuhan tolong buat Min Yoongi dalam mood seperti ni setiap hari. Jimin berjanji akan lebih sering beramal kepada yang membutuhkan jika Yoongi setiap hari memperlakukannya se-manis dan se-berani ini. Oh tuhan!

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul, Yoongi hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu objek. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Jimin, suami tercintanya. Sambil Yoongi yang menggenggam erat lengan kanan Jimin ya walaupun harus rela melepaskannya saat Jimin sedang memindahkan kopling atau perlu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Jimin yang diperhatikan dengan lekat seperti itu hanya sesekali membalas senyuman Yoongi dan mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi. Ditambah dengan sebuah kecupan bibir di setiap pemberhentian lampu merah. Untung saja Jimin ini pengemudi yang sudah berpengalaman dan taat peraturan.

"Sayang, aku boleh bertanya?" ini Jimin yang bertanya dengan segala macam keheranannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" jawab Yoongi heran.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi belakangan ini?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati karena biasanya Yoongi akan langsung marah jika Jimin bertanya tentang tingkah romantisnya. Saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jimin pernah bertanya seperti ini saat suatu hari Yoongi datang ke officetelnya dan memasak makanan favoritnya dan menginap selama 3 hari. Bukannya sebuah jawaban yang Jimin dapatkan, malah amarah Yoongi yang lamgsung pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan menolak bertemu selama tiga hari. Jimin masih ingat setiap kata yang diucapkan Yoongi waktu itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa? Memang tidak boleh aku bersikap seperti ini pada kekasihku? Kau tidak suka? Oh jangan-jangan kau lebih suka di perhatikan oleh para junior-junior angkatanmu yang centil-centil itu huh? Memangnya ada yang melarang aku untuk memberimu perhatian lebih? Atau masakanku tidak enak? Kau lebih suka masakan-masakan yang diberikan senior angkatanmu yang kegatalan itu huh? Okay mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu bertemu selamanya."_

 _Hening sebentar, "Ani. Jangan selamanya. Tiga hari. Ya tiga hari kita tak perlu bertemu. Aku benci padamu, dasar Park-jelek-Jimin. Huh."_

Dan setelah itu Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Jimin selama tiga hari. Jadi Jimin sedikit waspada saat bertanya.

"Hmmm... tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Memangnya kenapa Jim? Aku aneh? Atau aku semakin bertambah gemuk?"

Yes! Terimakash ya tuhan. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan jawaban normal yang bebas dari segala macam ciri-ciri kemarahan. Jimin tidak tau ia yang beruntung atau memang Yoongi yang sedang dalam mood –benar-benar- baik.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku, sayang. Aku hanya merasa...hm apa ya? Terkejut? Dengan semua perilakumu belakangan ini. Seperti kau yang selalu ingin dikecup ataupun mengecupku, kau yang bertingkah manis dan lebih berani, kau yang selalu menatapku dengan senyumanmu seakan-akan aku adalah kumamon, dan jangan lupakan kau yang semakin liar saat kita sedang bercinta."

Jimin kembali berharap agar ucapannya yang ini tidak menyinggung Yoongi.

Dan harapan Jimin terkabul saat kekehan Yoongi terdengar. "Aku hanya...merasa kau semakin hari semakin tampan dan bibirmu itu Jim seperti candu. Rasanya ada yang kurang saat aku tidak mengecupmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa."

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Jim?"

Kali ini Jimin yang terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, sayang. Kau kan istriku. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan keberatan. Selama itu membuatmu senang dan membuatku nyaman." Dan diakhiri dengan senyuman dan kecupan di punggung tangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Seokjin _hyung._ "

Yoongi menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di pintu kamar rawat Seokjin. Seokjin yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan dua bayi di sampingnya dan Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yoongi, sang sahabat manisnya.

"Yoongi-ya. Masuklah."

Yoongi menggeser pintu kamar rawat Sekjin lebih lebar dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih betah menggenggam tangan suaminya. Jimin berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dengan sebuah tas bingkisan besar yang berisi berbagai macam hadiah untuk bayi kembar Seokjin. Yoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin saat ia akan memeluk Seokjin.

"Seokjin _hyung_ selamat atas kelahiran bayi-bayi kembarmu. Woah kau yang melahirkan mengapa aku yang bahagia, _hyung?_ Rasanya seperti mendapatkan jackpot saja."

"Ya! Tentu saja kau harus bahagia, Yoongi. Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang paman manis untuk anak-anakku. Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah kuanggap adikku, kan?" ucap Sekjin sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seokjin barusan. Paman manis memang sangat cocok untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

"Namjoon _hyung,_ selamat atas kelahiran bayi-bayi kembarmu. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak. Dan kumohon hilangkanlah sedikit kebiasaanmu menginap di studio musikmu, _hyung._ Aku kasihan membayangkan Seokjin _hyung_ mengurus si kembar sendirian." Ini Jimin yang baru saja memberikan pelukan singkat pada Namjoon sementara Yoongi dan Seokjin sedang sibuk membicarakan bayi-bayi kembar di hadapannya.

"Aissh... tentu saja, _imma._ Berhentilah berlagak seperti kau sudah mempunyai pengalaman mengurus bayi. Aku sudah mempelajari selusin buku tentang bayi-bayi kembar asal kau tau."

Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi.

"Woah...Jungkook terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Jungra adiknya. Aah kenapa mereka sangat menggemaskan."

"Jimin lihat! Jungkook membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Woah luar biasa!"

"Jungra-ya, cepatlah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik ya. Paman manis ini akan mengajarkanmu cara memasak makanan favoritku agar suatu hari nanti kau bisa memasakanku. Woah aku tidak sabar."

Begitulah kira-kira pekikan-pekikan senang Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook dan Jungra di box bayinya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan membalas singkat sesekali ucapan Yoongi. Lengannya merangkul pundak Yoongi. Sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon dibuat terkesima dengan tingkah Yoongi yang tidak biasa ini. Sambil tersenyum, Seokjin mengangkat Jungkook hati-hati dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"Yoong, cobalah kau gendong Jungkook." tawar Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya melongo sebentar, "A...aku takut, _hyung._ Aku tidak terbiasa."

Seokjin kembali tersenyum, "Lihatlah aku. Gunakan tangan kirimu untuk menyangga kepalanya. Seperti ini. Jangan takut, Yoongi. Suatu saat nanti juga kau akan mempunyai bayi seperti ini."

"Okay, aku coba."

Setelah Yoongi berhasil menggendong Jungkook di tangannya, ia sedikit menimang-nimangnya. Lalu Seokjin juga menggendong Jungra di tangannya.

"Siapa tau kau akan tertular hamil sepertiku jika kau menggendong bayi, Yoong." ucap Seokjin jahil.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya seketika berhenti menimang-nimang Jungkook.

"Yoong, kau baik?"

Jimin yang masih berada di sampingnya sedikit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat memandang lantai dengan pandangan kosong sebelum-

"Sudah tertular kok, _hyung._ "

-kembali meniman-nimang Jungkook dan tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya masih menunduk fokus pada wajah Jungkook tidak mempehatikan ekspresi ke tiga orang lainnya.

Masih hening sampai, "Maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan masih terus menimang-nimang Jungkook sambil sesekali bergumam pada Jungkook. Lalu Yoongi mengembalikan Jungkook ke box bayinya dengan perlahan. Sementara Seokjin sudah tersenyum mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Yoongi barusan.

Jimin yang merasa bingung dan penasaran, menyentuh kedua pipi Yoongi lalu dibawanya mendongak agar Jimin dapat mencari jawabannya dari kedua iris Yoongi. Namun Jimin tetap tak menemukannya. Yang ada Yoongi malah memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei sayang, maksudmu apa tadi, hm?"

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang ada di pipinya lalu memeluk leher Jimin dan berbisik tepat di teilnga Jimin, "Aku hamil, Jim."

Jimin yang tiba-tiba dipeluk itu hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang hanya terkulai di samping tubuhnya dan pandangan tidak percaya. Lalu kembali mendengar bisikan, "Aku hamil, Jim. Tadi pagi aku sudah memeriksanya. Kau bisa lihat hasil test pack nya di meja nakas kamar kita, sayang." bisik Yoongi sedikit terisak.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Jimin balas memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi. Jimin hanya ingin memeluk istrinya. Tidak peduli bahwa Seokjin dan Namjoon yang ada bersama mereka ikut tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hallooooooooo semuanyaaaaa~~!**

 **Kangen ga sama saya? Engga ya? Huhuhuhu jahat.**

 **Saya balik lagi dengan membawa sebuah FF baru lagi nih. Bukan remake ya. Ini 100% punya saya.**

 **Di tahun 2017 ini, saya pingin minimal bisa menyelesaikan story dan ff ini. Amiin semoga ya.**

 **Tadinya tuh ini cuman iseng doang nulis buat drabble, etapi malah keterusan saking sukanya.**

 **Iya bener banget, ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan di tv ya. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ada satu scene yang sama.**

 **Terus saya dari dulu pingin banget membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Biasanya Yoongi yang lagi hamil itu kesannya makin galak dan sensitif. Tapi disini saya membuat Yoongi menjadi lebih mencintai Park Jimin dengan tingkah-tingkah diatas itu. Bukan berarti saya ga suka sama Yoongi yang galak dan sensi ya. Bukannya saya juga ga suka sama ff ff yang keren-keren itu. Saya HANYA ingin MEMBUAT KESAN BARU saja. mohon jangan salah paham ya.**

 **Okee segitu aja. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEW nya. 2017 udah ga jaman sider. Karena review dari kalian semua yang menentukan apakah ff ini akan lanjut atau tidak. Khekhekhekh~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohiya btw buat yang mau menghubungi saya, di line aja ya : fifiririsita. (pakai titiknya)**

 **.**

 **Last, Thank you and See You Nest Time~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bandung 00:43_


End file.
